warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
ThunderClan/Roleplay Archive4
"Shatteredsky." Featherpelt said, her voice grim. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Where have you been?" asked Icewing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall heard the roaring outside of camp. No other cat gave sign that they heard. "TRhe badgers are here!" Skyfall yowled.Tigerfoot 20:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky put her ears back in alarm. "H-Hunting!" she squeaked.Silverstar 20:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Icewing prepared for battle. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:55, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Shatteredsky, I need to tell you something, get in my den." Featherplet meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall unsheathed her claws "I'm fighting for you, Blossomstorm" she whispered.Tigerfoot 20:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Icewing slashed at a badger's face. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky followed Featherpelt. Stormcry prepared to fight besides Blossomstorm's nest.Silverstar 21:00, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Spottedpelt slashed at a badger's throat and it collapsed to the ground. Skyfall guraded Blossomstorm with Stormcry.Tigerfoot 21:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Lycus heard fighting in the distance....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt sighed. "Your meeting Fireshadow of ShadowClan." she murmured to Shatteredsky. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:03, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall let out a cry of fury as a badger slashed her shoulder.Tigerfoot 21:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) He ran back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall collapsed to the ground in pain.Tigerfoot 21:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Shattteredsky gave her a puzzled look. "I crossed into his terrritory, and he just let me leave wiht my prey." mewed ShatteredskySilverstar 21:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not dumb, Shatteredsky. I was out collecting herbs. And I've heard enough from Badgerface as well." Featherplet mewed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Lycus bit the badger who was attacking Skyfall and killed it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:10, August 6, 2012 (UT "Thank you" Skyfall gasped.(she won't die)Tigerfoot 21:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) He killed another badger. But something wasn't right.....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I heard fighting and raced towards it. I saw a dead badger, Lycus and Skyfall. "Are you alright?" LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 04:10, August 7, 2012 (UTC) A badger attacked Gingerstar. "Miss, we are under attack, Skyfall has been trying to tell you," said Lycus. He bit the badger's neck and killed it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall tried to get up, but collapsed in pain. "Gingerstar, Lycus, we need to kill the lead badger." Skyfall yowled.Tigerfoot 12:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Which one is the lead badger?" Lycus asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky growled at Featherpelt. "No matter what. i'll still see him!" she hissed, leaping into battle.Silverstar 16:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) He killed another badger. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Shattereedsky leaped onto a badger's back. She bit the back of its neck, and killed it.Silverstar 16:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (You aren't quitting WCF wiki, right?) Most of the badgers were now dead. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (NOWAY! I've just been rping and fixing up my wiki. :) ) Shatteredsky was panting. She leaped onto a female badger.Silverstar 17:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (K, because I've noticed that both you and Moss RP on there more than on here now. I'll be editing on your wiki a lot more to help you out :D) He lunged at a very large badger; he thought it was the leader. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:07, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Ok, thanks! I'm hopping to get Wiki Spotlight later on!) Shatteredsky leaped at a badger, but then it hit her hard.Silverstar 17:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Cool :) ) Lycus was covered in blood, but none of it was his own. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky was dizzy. Silverlightning yowled in fear, leaping on the badger that hurt her sister. Stormcry did the same.Silverstar 17:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Windeagle attacked another badger. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "The lead is that one!" Skyfall pointed to a huge badger that wasn't fighting.Tigerfoot 18:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Lycus slammed the lead badger's head into the ground. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt helped Shatteredsky up. "I promise I won't tell anyone." she whispered. Featgerpelt hissed and slashed at a badger. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Lycus killed the lead badger. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "It's done, now that the leader is dead, all the others will leave as well" Skyfall panted, her shoulder hurt terribly.Tigerfoot 15:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "You need to see the medicine cat," said Lycus to Skyfall. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:39, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Mosskit tumbled out of the nursery. "Did amend say medicine cat?" Featherpelt padded towards Skyfall. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Lycus wasn't injured at all... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) He padded out of camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "It hurts!" Skyfall yowled when she tried to get up.Tigerfoot 18:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt ran over to Skyfall. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "I can hardly get up!" Skyfall meowed.Tigerfoot 18:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Icewing licked her wounds. They weren't very bad. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt helped Skyfall into the medicine den so that she could treat her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall winced as Featherpelt laid her in the den. Spottedpelt observed the damaged camp.Tigerfoot 19:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Windeagle started to re-build the warriors den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Mosskit watched with curiousity as Daisyleaf started to rebuild the nursery. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:07, August 8, 2012 (UTC) He finished fixing it up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Mosskit chased after a butterfly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) He sat down to rest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) (I thought Lycus was leaving for good and go back to Umbras??) Firefeather padded up to her friend, Lycus, she injured her hind leg from the badger attack and her steps were stiff and slow. "Lycus, you aren't leaving ThunderClan for good yet, right?" She asked, her voice sounded weak and tired. "I wouldn't want to miss saying good bye when you do leave to go back with your pack, I'd miss you a lot." Firefeather yawned and closed her eyes, instantly she was snoring softly in her sleep, the echo of the battle still ringing in her ears. "Quit following me and go back to camp," snaped Lycus, bitterly. He walked deeper into the forest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Gingerstar flopped down in the medicine cat den. Her wounds were deep and sharp, very painful. SHe wanted to help her clan but she was very weak and very bloody. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 13:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw ate a mouse after her wounds were treated. She padded over to gingerstar. "Our clans weak now! W-What if Riverclan attacks?" she whimpered.Silverstar 21:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "We will fight back. There is nothing I can do or say to prevent that, Seedpaw," I meowed calmly. (Prickletalon) Prickle! 22:12, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw sighed. "B-but what if they all team up!" whimpered Seedpaw. Silverlightning purred. She lciekd her kit's head. "They won't do that, Shadowclan and Windclan never team up1" she purred.Silverstar 22:17, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "If they RiverClan do attack, we can get help from the other clans." I added. Prickle! 22:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) He sat down by a stream. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "They are fish-breathed toads!" growled Seedpaw. Silverlightning hit her daughter with her tail. "Some cats have Riverclan in them!" she growled.Silverstar 22:21, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "I wonder what Gingerstar thinks," I turned to Gingerstar. Prickle! 22:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) He growled angrily and killed a small fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC Skyfall closed her eyes and began to sleep.Tigerfoot 12:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "You have said it all," I murmured and padded away. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 16:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt sat in the center of camp. "Does anyone else need their wounds treated?" she called. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC "I am okay" Spottedpelt replied.Tigerfoot 16:53, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt nodded. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "I will need another dressing, Featherpelt. This wound is really deep," Gingerstar called. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 17:16, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky looked outside, eyes full of pain. Hopefully, she could leave to see Fireshadwo the next day.Silverstar 17:22, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Daisypelt licked Cloudkit's head. "It's almost time for you to become an apprentice, already!" She muttered. It was just a moon away. Prickle! 23:46, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky curling up in her nest, and yawned. "I'm in pain....." she thought to herself.Silverstar 15:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "Stop it" Cloudkit laughed. Skyfall still wondered why she had visions.Tigerfoot 16:21, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw sighed. She had only been in training for two moons. She use to have a crush on Weedkit, but she didn't really care for him anymore. "Why does Shatteredsky seem to be in love? She doesn't like any toms here!" thought Seedpaw.Silverstar 16:23, August 17, 2012 (UTC) After Feathrpelt finished treating Gingerstar, she passed Shatteredsky. She flicked her tail over her mouth, which was a way of telling that she wouldn't tell and padded away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky eyes Featherpelt, and then closed her eyes.Silverstar 21:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, weedkit! I use to rp him until I went inactive and he was taken away from me :() "Thanks, Featherpelt!" Gingerstar called after the medicine cat. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw sighed. She wanted a mate. She crouched down before springing through the camp entrance to outsie.Silverstar 23:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Darkpond ate a mouse.Indigostar (talk) 23:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Risingwater yawned. She gazed around.Silverstar 23:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Bee ran through the forest blindly, his heart pounding, his vision blurred of the scary visions of his family. He yowled at the air, looking around wildly to make sure they were not following him. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:39, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw let out a yowl of alarm as the tom tumbled over her.Silverstar 23:42, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Bee noticed another cat. Fear engulfed him, what if this was one who was out to kill him? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:47, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt purred. "Your welcome." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks for tackling me!" mummbled Seedpaw, rubbing her cheek.Silverstar 23:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Gingerstar dipped her head then went out to hunt. Bee opened his jaws to speak but instead dashed away. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "Whimp," muttered Seedpaw, continuing her walkSilverstar 23:53, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Bee stumbled into a fox hole and was terrified to find a fox. "Help!" He shrieked and tried to outrun the fow, which failed becuase he was so tired. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Daisyleaf stopped grooming Cloudkit. "Could bring Weedkit over here. He needs a grooming too!" Prickle! 00:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw bristled in anger. She leaped at the fox, and bit down on its neck, making it flee. She stommped away.Silverstar 00:11, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Bee watched the she-cat go. Then he raced after her. "Wait, wait!" He called. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:22, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw stopped. "What?!" she asked.Silverstar 00:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you for saving me and..... and can you protect me like that?" Bee meowed. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:49, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw was grooming her bloody paw. (Fox blood's on it) "Why?" she asked.Silverstar 00:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "My family, they will kill me. Didn't your's try to kill you?" Bee meowed. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "No! My family's in a clan, we have a code that doesn't let us kill. My family doesn't want to kill me anyway." muttered Seedpaw, licking her paw once more.Silverstar 01:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Bee was very confused. "Well if that's so, I want to join this clan. I don't want any more killing!" Bee mewed after a moment. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw blinked. "How old are you? 7 moons like me? Five moons?" asked Seedpaw.Silverstar 01:18, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "7 moons. Seven battles. six won, one lost," Bee muttered, remembering the savage battles. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Ok, follow me, BeePAW." mewed Seedpaw, leading him to camp.Silverstar 01:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Lycus padded back to camp. He growled an laid down in his nest. He was going to leave tomarrow. He was going to show his pack once and for all that he wasn't weak. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:50, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "You're leaving aren't you? I saw it" Skyfall murmured to Lycus.Tigerfoot 13:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Oh would you go mind your own (beep!)ing business?" growled Lycus to Skyfall. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 13:27, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Dumb wolf" Skyfall muttered as she padded away.Tigerfoot 13:49, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "What did you just say!?" growled Lycus angrily as he stood up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "I called you a dumb wolf!" Skyfall retorted.Tigerfoot 14:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Lycus growled and lunged at the cat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Falconflight was out in the forest. (Yeah.... Don't really know what to post) ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 14:56, August 18, 2012 (UTC) (Say she defended Skyfall or something) He bit down had on the she-cat's neck. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:58, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Falconflight saw Lycus attacking Skyfall and he rushed to stop it. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 15:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Icewing tried to get Skyfall away from Lycus, but could not. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall slashed at Lycus's face.Tigerfoot 15:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Lycus threw the she-cat half way across camp, breaking her front legs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) (Poor Skyfall) Skyfall yowled in pain. (Now what about Skyfall?)Tigerfoot 15:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Falconflight padded towards them. "This is enough... What is all of this about anyways?" he asked. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 15:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Lycus snarled and ran into the forest. "I am never comming back to your stupid clan again!" he growled. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:18, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "What'a going on?" Darkpond asked as he padded into camp.Indigostar (talk) 15:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt wrapped Skyfall's legs in cobwebs. "Lycus attacked Skyfall." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "I was just trying to talk to him" Skyfall growled.Tigerfoot 15:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt sighed. "Your going to have to stay in the den until you are well enough to excersise, which will be in a couple days." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:48, August 18, 2012 (UTC) (Have to go after this post) "So I can't hunt or fight?" Skyfall knew the answer.Tigerfoot 15:50, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Well, you did call him a dumb wolf..." said Windeagle. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:58, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Not yet." Featherpelt sighed. "We'll have to wait ad see." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Icewing sighed and padded out to hunt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Bee padded after the she-cat for once feeling a little safe. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Um, hi," said Icewing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:11, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Gingerstar padded over, growling. "Is this what happens when I take a rest?" She turned to Lycus, "SHe shouldn't have called you a dumb wolf. You may stay or go, do as you please, just please don't steal prey or attack our warriors for no reason." Gingerstar let out a sigh and turned to Skyfall. "I hope your legs get better. Lycus had no reason to do that!" LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "hi.." Bee murmured cautiously. Would these cats hurt him? He stuck close to the she-cat. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Um, he already left, Gingerstar," said a warrior. Gingerstar sighed. "Um, you a loner?" Icewing asked the tom. Bee cocked his head. "Maybe." LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "I wish I could apoligize to Lycus" Skyfall murmured.Tigerfoot 20:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw gazed up at Gingerstar. "gingerstar, this loner would like to join as an apprentice." she mewed.Silverstar 21:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Risingwater blinked open her blue eyes. She padded outside. "Loner?" she asked.Silverstar 01:39, August 26, 2012 (UTC) (When will Cloudkit and Mosskit be apprentices?) Cloudkit played gently with Foxkit.Tigerfoot 01:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC) (In prickle's post it says that Daisyleaf's kits are just a moon away) "Well," Gingerstar started eyeing the loner tom. "We can't turn down more apprentices. If he really would like to be a part of ThunderClan, I can't say no. Do you know what it will mean if you join ThunderClan?" Bee had no idea put nodded eagerly. Gingerstar dipped her head and leaped onto the highrock and named the loner Beepaw. (Sorry, I forgot the words for the apprentice ceremony) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw chanted the tom's name. She streatched, sleek pelt shining. She padded over to Gingerstar. "Who mentors him?" she asked.Silverstar 17:13, August 28, 2012 (UTC) (Moss' Post Here) (Sorry, I had another tab opened, and copied something else during editing this part. :( ) Silverlightning streatched, and purred at Mosskit.Silverstar 17:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Cloudkit and Foxkit watched the ceremony.Tigerfoot 13:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall wished she could mentor Beepaw, if only her legs weren't broken.Tigerfoot 13:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Autumnleaf dropped a mouse at Skyfall's paws and licked her ears.--- Blossomstorm padded into camp. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:53, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Stormcry padded over to Blossomstorm, nervous. "H-Hi!" he meowed.Silverstar 19:23, September 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hi," she said turning towards him. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 13:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Gingerstar padded over to Risingwater. "I believe you are fit to mentor Beepaw. Do you accept to be his mentor?" She mewed. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) (I'm determind to make Featherpelt a normal medicine cat. :P) Mosskit sniffed the medicine den. "What'cha got there?" she meowed. "Herbs." Featherpelt replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:03, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Risingwater?" ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 14:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) -Silver's Post here- Mosskit sniffed at them. "Hm. Cool." she meowed. She padded away. (Bleh, I'm not sure if Mosskit should be a medicine cat, I already have a ton of meddle cats. o.o) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall wondered if she would ever become a warrior again or if she would have to be a medicine cat.Tigerfoot 21:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Daisyleafl left her almost apprentices and went out for a hunt. She went near WindClan border hoping to see Mudsplash's face... Prickle!13:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive